Road to Nowhere
by Tango Eight
Summary: Tony and McGee are involved in a car accident in the middle of nowhere. Was it really an accident?
1. That's Dangerous

Here is the new and improved version of my story Road to Nowhere! I copied all of the wonderful reviews you all sent me for the other version. Thank you so much for the support! =D

CHAPTER ONE

"You've never seen The Defiant Ones?" Anthony DiNozzo asked Timothy McGee incredulously.

"No, Tony, I have never seen it." McGee answered the aggravation obvious in his voice. He wasn't in the mood for Tony's endless movie references. It was bad enough they had to stay at the crime scene out in the middle of nowhere, alone. Tony was like the big brother McGee never had and like a big brother; sometimes he could drive Tim up a wall.

"What's wrong with you, McCranky?" Tony asked his sulking partner. Tony didn't even have to ask. He knew why McGee was in a bad mood. It was the same reason they all were. They had been working tirelessly to find the murderer of a young teenage girl who was the daughter of a high ranking naval officer.

Gibbs had received a call while they were at the crime scene; he and Ziva left immediately after the call to chase another lead, leaving Tony and McGee alone at the crime scene for hours. Once they were finished processing the area, they began their two-hour journey back to the office.

The roads were long and seemingly deserted. They hadn't passed another car in over half an hour. They were only an hour outside of DC but the roads were so uninhabited that Tony really wasn't sure where they were going anymore. Not that he was going to admit that to McGee.

McGee notices Tony looking around and sighed. "Are we lost?" He asked tiredly.

"No, we are not lost." Tony insisted. "I know exactly where we are going." Tim rolled his eyes but dropped it. Tony wasn't going to admit he was lost.

The long, curvy dirt road they had been on for a while now finally came to an intersection. Traffic lights were absent but it wasn't like they needed them on this road anyway. They hadn't seen anybody for a long time and they didn't expect to now. Tony slowed down anyway just to be on the safe side.

He looked out of McGee's window to see if any other cars were coming. He could see a long way into the distance to find nobody coming. He turned to look out his own driver side window to check for cars there too. There was a turn right before the intersection so he couldn't see that much of the road before it made the turn. There were a lot of trees and the road disappeared behind it so he couldn't tell if anyone was coming.

"That's dangerous." Tony murmured to himself as he put his foot on the gas pedal and began to cross the intersection.

They hadn't gotten halfway through to the other side before they heard tires squealing as a car went around the corner way to fast. Tony didn't even have time to react before he heard McGee yell his name. He heard the sound of metal crushing metal, glass shattering, and wheels screeching before pain engulfed his entire body; the darkness was soon to follow.

TO BE CONTINUED

Not that different but it made a difference to me. I hope you liked it and please review! =) The rest of the story will be slightly different too. Please, please, PLEASE review! =D


	2. Oh No!

Thank you so much for the continued support of this story even though I had to restart it. It really means a lot to me! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.

CHAPTER TWO

The first thing that registered in Tony's brain was the pain. It was everywhere in his body and it was so intense it stole his breath away. He honestly didn't remember much of what happened but since they were still in the car and he was feeling so much pain, they must have gotten into a car accident.

He looked around slowly and grimaced as his head protested even the small movement. The searing pain in the left side of his head and the fact that he was extremely nauseous indicated a concussion; another sign they were in a crash.

He tried to take stock of the rest of his body but decided that for the moment he was still too numb from the adrenaline of the accident to tell what the extent of his own injuries were.

He suddenly thought of McGee and began to panic when he realized he hadn't heard so much as a peep since the crash from the younger man. McGee was slumped against the seatbelt and the passenger door and he wasn't moving.

"Probie," Tony called out weakly. When he got no response he tried again. "McGee, come on. It's time to wake up. I don't think I'm doing so well here McGee so I need you to wake up." Tony added the last part when he realized he was steadily becoming colder. A sure sign that shock was setting in. He didn't know if it was just from the shock of how fast things went bad or if it was from more serious injuries he wasn't aware of yet.

Tony decided to wait a few moments before trying again. He truly hoped McGee only had a small concussion to cause him to be unconscious and not a more life threatening reason.

Tony let his head fall back to rest on the headrest while he continued to fight the growing nausea and pain. He didn't know how long they were like that when he finally heard a groan coming from the passenger seat.

"What's going on?" McGee asked when he was finally able to straighten himself up in the seat and began to look around.

"Some idiot T-boned our car." Tony said and grimaced as he tried to straighten up in the seat too, a movement his definitely injured body greatly protested. "You ok, Probie?" Tony asked genuinely concerned with how the younger agent was doing.

"Head hurts." McGee said after a moment. "Leg too, I think it's broken." Tim said with an audible groan as he tried to move the injured limb. "How are you doing?" McGee asked nervously when he noticed how pale the senior field agent was.

"I don't know." Tony said without thinking but quickly realized that he had let on that there was a possibility that he wasn't fine and tried to cover it up. "I mean, my head hurts too but other than that I think I'm ok." As much as he tried to hide it McGee still heard the quiver in Tony's voice.

"Hey, why didn't the airbags deploy?" McGee asked and started to panic when he got no response. Tony's head was leaning against the headrest and his breaths were coming out in shallow gasps. His face was scrunched in pain and sweat was dripping off his face.

"Tony!" McGee called out his senior field agent. "What is it?"

"Hurts." Tony said through clenched teeth as waves of agony assaulted his body.

"What hurts?" McGee asked becoming more and more frantic as his friend deteriorated in front of him.

Tony never got the chance to answer him as he promptly lost consciousness. The only movement McGee could see coming from the other man was the small uneven rise and fall of his chest.

"Tony!" McGee shouted at the unconscious man. "Come on, man. You said you were fine."

McGee would have head slapped himself if he hadn't been so worried about getting his seatbelt off so he could get out of the car to see what condition Tony was really in. He should have known better then to believe Tony was all right after he had let on that he wasn't sure if he was or not and then didn't complain afterwards. Tony would make your life hell on earth complaining about a paper cut but if he were seriously injured he would insist he was fine. If Tony said he wasn't but didn't complain for hours then he was probably severely injured. He should have known better, McGee thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Also considering it was Tony's side of the car that had been hit, there was no way he could just walk away without a scratch.

Once McGee got his door open he pretty much fell onto the street. As soon as he hit the ground he cried out in pain as his broken leg hit the dirt road. He tried to ignore his pain as much as he could so he could drag himself to Tony's side of the car.

Once he made it to the driver's side of the car he couldn't hold back the groan when he saw that the other car was still pinning both the driver's side doors closed. There was no way he was going to get Tony out of the car on this side. He also noticed that the other car's driver's side door was open and there was nobody in the car anymore. He hoped they were going to get help but he still wasn't sure. He looked around for a moment before fear for his friend washed over him again.

He still didn't know what the extent of Tony's injuries were but he knew for sure they were a lot worse then what he had been led to believe. He quickly dragged himself back to his side of the car. Adrenaline and fear for his friend giving him the energy he needed to make it back to the door and pull himself back into the passenger seat.

Tony hadn't moved an inch since McGee had left and panic once again washed over the younger agent. He could barely see the rise and fall of Tony's chest as he struggled to get air into his lungs. McGee put two trembling fingers to Tony's neck to check his pulse. He couldn't remember what it was supposed to feel like exactly but he was pretty sure it was too fast and sporadic.

Putting one of his arms around Tony's chest he used the other to unclick the seat belt. He pushed Tony back into the seat so he could get a better look at him to check for injuries. His heart dropped when he couldn't find any visible injuries.

"Shit." McGee breathed when he realized that had to mean internal ones, he knew that internal injuries could be fatal if they weren't treated right away. He didn't even know what to do for internal injuries, they didn't cover those in the basic first aid classes all NCIS agents were required to take.

McGee knew it could possibly cause Tony's condition to deteriorate even further but he finally decided the most important thing to do was to get Tony out of the car in case there was a gas leak. The last thing they needed was to get caught in an explosion. There was still a good chance they could be rescued. He began to pull Tony's body out of the car. After several pain-staking minutes, Tim was finally able to get the injured man out of the car.

As soon as Tony hit the ground he let out a deep, pain-filled groan. It was completely dark now so McGee honestly couldn't tell if Tony was conscious or not. He figured since he was beginning to stir if he wasn't already he would be soon.

"Tony, are you with me?" McGee asked the semi-coherent man. "Come on, DiNozzo. You have to stay with me. I know it's bad but you have to wake up." His pleading was finally rewarded when Tony finally opened his eyes.

"Probie?" McGee sighed with relief when he finally heard Tony's weak voice.

"It's me, Tony. Are you all right?" McGee asked. When he didn't get an answer he began to worry that Tony had lost consciousness again. He looked closer at the senior field agent, Tony had his head turned looking under the car intently from his spot on the ground. Something changed in his face, McGee noticed, as he realized what he was looking at.

"Uh McGee," Tony said trying to get up off the ground. "We need to get out of here."

"What are you talking about?" McGee asked as he leaned over to see what Tony had seen that had made him so freaked out. He nearly stopped breathing when he looked under the car and saw a black, box shaped device with red numbers counting down from 23 taped to the underside of the car.

"Oh no." McGee said when he realized it was a bomb.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I rewrote this chapter, like, four times but I finally got it where I wanted it. =D

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Blast From The Past

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! =D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS. =(

CHAPTER THREE

Fear painfully clawed its way through Tony's chest as he watched the numbers continue to count down. He needed to make sure McGee was safe but he couldn't seem to get off of the ground. Every time he tried to move, waves of agony coursed through his gut and his head.

"McGee." Tony said to his friend. "You need to get out of here." The desperation in his voice made McGee terrified. He had also noticed the senior field agent said only he should get out there.

"Ok then," McGee said to the ailing agent on the ground. "Let's go."

Tony looked at the bomb under the car; the red numbers were now at 19. He noticed McGee's leg seemed to be broken and knew that he had to help the younger man. He mentally prepared himself for the pain that was about to come as he reached a hand up to the door handle of the car. He grabbed onto it and used that as leverage to pull himself up. As soon as he was at least on his feet he doubled over. There were black and grey spots dancing along his vision.

"Tony, you ok?" McGee asked, Tony caught the worry in his voice and straightened himself so he was standing a little straighter. "I'm fine." Tony said as he held out his hand. He knew pulling McGee up was going to be torture but he knew he had to do it. McGee took one last look at the bomb under the car, the numbers were at 12 now and still counting down, and knew that even though this was going to hurt both of them, they needed to get away from the car.

McGee took the hand that was offered to him and was able to get his good leg underneath him so he could help Tony out a little bit. Tony was still far more injured then he was and he knew he knew he needed to help the senior field agent the best he could.

As soon as Tony began to pull McGee up into a standing position he knew his injuries were bad. The pain that shot through his gut was so excruciating he couldn't even scream, he couldn't even breathe.

McGee was prepared for the pain of his own leg. However, he wasn't prepared for the look of pure suffering on Tony's face. That scared Tim more than the bomb.

As soon as McGee was standing to, Tony wrapped one of McGee's arms around his shoulders. A look of determination replacing the pain that had been etched on his features just a second before. They looked at each other for a moment and then started moving.

As they slowly made their way to the trees the pain Tony had been feeling started to numb. He didn't know if this was a good thing or not but at least it allowed him to move. Tim on the other hand seemed to only be suffering more and more as they walked. Every time his broken leg hit the ground pain flared up his leg and though his body, he didn't let this stop him though.

Neither man knew how far into their short window of time before the bomb went off they were. They were only half way from the car to the trees when all hell broke loose.

They were only about fifteen feet away from the car when the bomb went off. They never even heard it before they were violently thrown forward several feet. They landed in a heap in the middle of the road, both unconscious.

OoOoOoO

Julian Goodrich was out for revenge, more than revenge; he was out for blood. His life was ruined by Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Ten years ago his life had been good. He was married to a Naval Officer named Laura Grace, now Laura Grace-Goodrich. She was everything he had ever wanted and so much more.

There was only one problem with being married to a Naval Officer; she was always away. When he confronted her, asking her if she would quit her job so they could spend more time with each other. This led to a huge argument, she refused to quit the job she had spent her entire life dreaming about and working for. She left and he didn't see her again for almost three days.

When she returned, he asked her where she had been. She told him she had stayed at a friend's house. He didn't believe her. He was convinced she was having an affair which she denied. He was outraged thinking she was lying to his face and in his rage, strangled her.

After that he didn't know what to do so he ran. NCIS was of coursed called in by their landlord because she was in the navy. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the lead investigator on the case and had eventually found him. He was found guilty and sentenced to thirty years in prison. He had finally made parole but that didn't matter. Ten years of his life had already been taken from him and he was never getting them back.

He had been silently watching Gibbs since he had gotten out of prison three months earlier. He had originally wanted to attack Gibbs, but he soon realized causing physical pain to the ex-marine would not be enough. After watching for months he had seen how much he cared about his team. That was when he knew what he had to do. In order to get his revenge he would cause him to lose somebody on his team, somebody, like the years of his life, he would never get back.

Now it was all a matter of who would he take from Gibbs that would cause him the most pain? He finally set his eyes on the senior field agent. Gibbs seemed to think of him as his son which was perfect. He knew what had happened to Gibbs wife and daughter and he knew that losing another person in his family would devastate Gibbs. It was the perfect plan; now all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment and put it into motion.

Goodrich followed them to their crime scene that day. Gibbs had been called away; finally his chance had arrived. He waited until the senior field agent, he now knew his name was Tony, and the other agent got in their car and began to drive away. He got ahead of them and made it to the intersection ten minutes before they arrived. He waited just around the corner so he could just barely see if any cars came but they wouldn't be able to see him.

Finally they arrived. He watched as they stopped to check for any cars. They never saw him so they started to go across the intersection. Goodrich knew this was his chance so he quickly stepped on the gas pedal. His tires squealed as he went around the corner and then his car came in contact with theirs.

It was perfect, he wasn't even hurt, but there was no way the agents in the other car weren't. He pushed the airbag down so he could get a better look at the condition of the other car. There was no movement from within, Goodrich smiled; his plan was working. He reached down to the passenger seat and was overjoyed to see his baby was unharmed. He picked it up from the seat, got out of the car, and taped it to the bottom of the agent's car.

As soon as the final touched of his plan were put in place he walked far enough away so he would be out of danger when the bomb finally went off but he could still watch the destruction.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next. He wasn't prepared for the younger one to get out of the car. He wasn't prepared for the younger one to help the one he really wanted to kill get out of the car mere minutes or even seconds before the explosion. And he definitely wasn't ready for both of them to start moving away from the car.

He thought his plan was ruined but finally, when they were only feet away, the bomb blew up. He watched as the debris and agents were thrown and began to laugh. There was no way they survived. His plan had worked.

OoOoOoO

Gibbs was getting angry. It was getting late and he and Ziva were already back from following the lead. He had told DiNozzo and McGee to call him every hour with a report on the crime scene but he hadn't heard so much as a peep from either man in almost two. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting worried. Something in his gut told him something wasn't right.

He tried to call Tony but the cell phone just kept ringing. He then tried to call McGee but the same thing happened. He was about to go down to Abby's lab to ask her to trace their cell phones when he got a text message. He opened it and he knew something bad had happened. The message was from an unknown number and the message said, "Now I have gotten my revenge."

There were two pictures attached, one was of a very bloody Tony, unconscious in the company car. His face was a mess and he almost looked dead. The other was of McGee, a little less bloody but still slumped forward in the seat belt.

Gibbs jumped up from his seat and quickly headed for the elevator, ignoring Ziva's questioning look. He knew that time was short, if his two agents weren't dead yet, they would be soon. He hoped Abby would be able to trace either their cell phones or the person who had done this cell phone.

He just hoped he could find them in time.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! =D


	4. We Have A Problem

CHAPTER FOUR

McGee came back into consciousness with a start. His breathing coming in ragged gasps, pain exploding in his body from his leg and head. At first he couldn't remember what happened but then pieces of memories started forming in his head.

He remembered Tony had been driving and they had been arguing. There was a loud sound and then all there was, was pain. Tony had been in severe pain and he needed to get him out of the car. Then there was an explosion.

Tony! McGee suddenly started to get nervous. It was dark but the cars were still on fire so he could kind of see. He looked around hoping to find his friend. There was a lot of smoke and there were pieces of metal and other debris littering the ground around them. Finally McGee found who he was looking for amongst all the rubble.

Tony had landed on his back somehow; he figured he must have been turned around by the force of the explosion. McGee himself had landed on his stomach. That wasn't the worst part; Tony's knack for always getting the worst of every situation was tangible again. McGee had been lucky; the metal thrown from the cars during the explosion had pretty much missed him completely. Tony had not been so lucky; a piece of metal pipe was sticking six inches out of Tony's stomach. It was only about an inch in diameter but it was still a dangerous wound considering the fact that he probably had internal bleeding.

"Tony, can you hear me?" McGee asked the injured man. Blood was still oozing out of the cut on Tony's head, the red liquid severely contrasting with the paleness of his face.

"Tony, you need to wake up." McGee was starting to get desperate but his voice was staying amazingly calm. Tony's eyes finally started to open.

"Probie," Tony said when he finally managed to get his eyes open. "Stomach hurts?" He asked quietly not knowing why.

"The cars exploded, you were hurt." McGee informed the injured man. Tony nodded and closed his eyes. "Hey Tony, stay with me." Tony's eyes opened again.

"Are you all right?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine, just have a broken leg." Tony moved his head so he was looking at McGee's leg. "I don't think it was broken completely, I just think it was fractured." McGee continued. Tony grimaced. He knew what it was like to have a fractured bone from his fight with Rivkin.

McGee didn't seem to notice as he started to rip part of his shirt. As soon as he had the piece of cloth he wrapped it around the metal and pushed down. That got Tony's attention as he tried to stifle the gasp of pain the pressure was causing. McGee watched as Tony's eyes scrunched up in pain and instantly felt bad but he knew he still needed to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry Tony." McGee said and winced just thinking about the pain he must be inflicting on the older man even if it was only helping him.

"S'ok." Tony mumbled as he tried to ignore the pain. "Do you have your cell phone?" He asked hopefully. Hope sparked in McGee's eyes when he thought about their cell phones, which was quickly replaced by defeat when he realized he had left his in the car. He informed Tony of this who also discovered he had left his in the car as well.

McGee lay back down on the debris littered ground while Tony closed his eyes. Neither man having the slightest clues what to do. Maybe under normal circumstances they would have already come up with a plan to get out of this mess but considering this situation they had nothing.

"Tim?" McGee heard Tony say, he sounded confused. Then he realized what Tony had called him. Usually he was Probie or McGee or some combination of McGee and some other word like McGoo or McGeek he was hardly ever called Tim by Tony or Gibbs unless something bad was happening.

"Yeah Tony," McGee asked nervously.

"Don't f-feel so good." Tony said, his breathing hitched painfully and McGee was sitting straight up instantly.

"Tony!" McGee shouted at Tony when his eyes started to roll back into his head. His face was far too pale and he was starting to shack badly. Without warning Tony's body seemed to stiffen McGee could only look on with confusion and fear. He had no idea what was happening and that scared him to death. Less than thirty seconds later Tony started convulsing, his body jerking rhythmically and uncontrollably. McGee didn't even think, he just jumped on the senior field agents flailing limbs very cautious of his injuries.

"Come on Tony, you have to stop. Please stop!" McGee was getting more and more desperate as Tony continued to flop like a fish under him. Eventually Tony stopped seizing and then McGee was even more afraid because now he was too still.

"No, no, no, no, no, Tony you have to be ok!" McGee pressed two fingers to Tony's neck hoping beyond hope he would feel a steady beat. For a few agonizing seconds he felt nothing but then he felt it, a weak beat under his fingers but at least it was there.

Now that the adrenaline he had been running off of since Tony started seizing was wearing off McGee started to feel his own pain again. He knew he had to do something to get them out of there; Tony wasn't going to last long. He didn't even know why he had had the seizure.

McGee figured just sitting around wasn't going to do anything; if their rolls had been reversed Tony would be doing whatever he could to get them out of there. He would be doing whatever he could to save them; and he would do the same.

McGee knew the best way to devise a plan would be to get a good look at his surroundings. He began by looking at the cars; they were still completely out by now leaving both men in complete darkness except for what little light was provided by the moon. From the burnt cars he began to make a sweep of the area.

Nothing was proving useful and McGee was starting to run out of ideas when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something was moving, coming towards them from some trees near the road. McGee couldn't tell what it was because it was too dark until the moving figure started walking across the street coming towards them. That was when he realized it was a person.

McGee was about to call out to the mysterious person walking towards them when he saw they had something strangely shaped in their hand. It looked familiar but McGee didn't want to believe they could have such bad luck. Finally the moonlight reflected off of the furtive object and then there was no doubt they had bad luck; it was a gun.

McGee went to reach for his gun but that too was left in the car. A quick check of Tony's belt showed the same result; they were screwed. As soon as the gunman was only about twenty feet away from the agents he stopped.

"You two work for Leroy Jethro Gibbs, right?" The man asked them. _This was not good, _McGee thought to himself, _He knows us; this was not an accident. _McGee said nothing.

"I knew I had the right car." He said; the gun trained on Tony the whole time. "Now, you're gonna do what I say and he won't get hurt any worse." McGee just stared at him, showing no fear, but inside he was terrified. The man reached into his coat pocket then and took out a cell phone. He threw it at McGee who caught it, barely.

"You're gonna call Gibbs and tell him where you are. Tell him someone is waiting to see him and if he doesn't show up alone, you two will die." McGee who had remained silent until now finally spoke up. He didn't want either of them to die but he certainly didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

"No." McGee said firmly.

"No?" The man asked him incredulously.

"No." He said again.

The man immediately pointed the gun at Tony who still hadn't moved since his seizure. McGee gulped; he knew he had to call Gibbs. He wouldn't let Tony die. With a sigh of defeat he flipped open the phone and dialed the familiar number. The phone at his ear only rang once before the other line picked up.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, its McGee. We've got a problem."

OoOoOoO

Please review! Next chapter is the last but there will be a sequel!

Sorry it took so long to update…I've been having really bad migraines that have been making me really sick so I haven't really been able to write all that much. Hopefully the new medicine they gave me will help more than the other stuff they gave me so I won't get sick as often.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, and/or put this story on their alert and/or favorites list. =D

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. =(


	5. The Call

Chapter Five

Gibbs was in Abby's lab when his cell phone rang. Abby was frantically trying to get a trace on either Tony or Tim's cell but wasn't having any luck. Staying true to her unusual character she was seriously started to freak out. Talk about having a hinky feeling; something was seriously wrong.

As soon as his cell phone rang once Gibbs answered; his voice gruff like it always was but now it was out of worry. Something he hated feeling, it usually wasn't a good situation if Gibbs was worrying.

"Gibbs."

"Boss," Gibbs immediately recognized the voice of his junior agent, "its McGee." Conformation he technically didn't need. "We've got a problem." Gibbs froze; he didn't like this one bit.

"McGee, are you all right?" He asked adding, "Where are you? How is Tony?"

"I'm fine." McGee answered, "Although I can't say the same for Tony." Of course Tony would be the one worse off; he never did things halfway, it just wasn't in his nature.

"Where are you two, I'll come for you." Gibbs said into the phone, his voice laced with the geniality he only showed when something was wrong. Gibbs knew his agents didn't like it but he couldn't seem to help it. He didn't really think McGee would mind right now anyway.

There was still something off about the situation. "Uh boss, that is sort of the problem." McGee informed him. Gibbs definitely didn't like the sound of that.

"What's the problem McGee?" Gibbs asked starting to get uneasy by the cryptic way McGee was talking to him.

"There is someone here who wants to see you, and he doesn't seem very happy, boss."

Gibbs looked at Abby and she understood. She began frantically typing at her keyboard, looking at the screen intently. 

"Tim, listen," McGee closed his eyes, things must really be bad if now Gibbs was calling him by his first name as well. "Abby is tracing your call, we'll have you in a few minutes just stay on the phone." Gibbs looked down when he heard a beep come from Abby's computer. She looked up and nodded.

"Tim, we have a trace on your phone. We are coming for you both, just hold on." He was expecting McGee to respond, what he wasn't expecting was the familiar voice who did respond.

"Come alone, or both of your agents will die."

"You won't hurt them, or I won't come." Gibbs bargained hoping he was catching a bluff.

"Just come, you have the trace, be here in an hour or they will die. And their blood will be on your hands. The clocks ticking, Agent Gibbs, I wouldn't be late." Goodrich didn't even Gibbs chance to respond before he hung up.

Gibbs hung up his own phone and looked down into the big, scared, green eyes of his favorite forensic scientist. "Bring them back, Gibbs." She said, tears finally becoming too big to be contained and started falling down her cheeks. Gibbs leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Abs." Gibbs said as he walked out of her lab. "I will."

Abby turned back to look at her computer, tears still streaming down her face.

"Please bring them back alive."

To Be Continued.

I am SO sorry about the wait. I have been trying to update but I was either really busy or writers block would kick my butt and make it impossible to write. This chapter was really short but I decided if that is what it takes for me to give you all another chapter then so be it. Anyways, a review would be lovely so please don't be shy and let me know what you thought. Even if you didn't like it or you just want to yell at me for being two and a half months late with this chapter. Don't worry, I can take it! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…


	6. Fashionably Early

Tony didn't know where he was or what was happening. He did know that he hurt, but he wasn't sure why. He could hear voices but he wasn't sure where they were coming from. Then he recognized one of them, he tried to open his eyes but found he couldn't.

"McGee?" Tony asked from his spot on the ground. He was finally able to open his eyes, everything was blurry and he could just barely make out the silhouette of who he assumed, and who he hoped, was McGee. "McGee?" Tony asked again.

"Tony, can you hear me?" He finally heard through the fog and the pain. There was no doubt in his mind that it was McGee; but who was the other voice he'd heard.

"What happened?" Tony asked, his vision getting clearer.

"We got in a car accident, don't you remember?" McGee asked with fear in his voice. "You're hurt pretty bad so don't move too much. There is a piece of medal in your stomach from the explosion and you just had a seizure." Tony's eyes widened at that bit of information.

"Who is that?" Tony asked looking at the person in front of them, pacing and talking to himself, he looked absolutely crazy Tony thought.

"I'm not really sure, but he seems to have something against Gibbs. He's coming, Tony, so just hold on ok." McGee said when a flash of pain crossed across Tony's face and he groaned quietly.

"W-What does he h-have against Gibbs?" Tony asked, his breathing quickening when his vision started to dim around the edges and his ears started ringing. McGee noticed the change in Tony's demeanor; from in pain but fully conscious to in pain and losing consciousness.

"I'm not sure but Tony; you have to stay with me, man." McGee said starting to get desperate; Tony's face was rapidly paling and it was obvious he was struggling to stay alert.

_Gibbs, please get here soon, I don't know how long Tony is going to last like this. _McGee thought as Tony finally succumbed to the darkness.

OoOoOoO

Gibbs was going at least 30 miles over the speed limit. According to the trace Abby got on the phone McGee used to call him showed that they were only an hour away from the Navy Yard. Gibbs had been driving for less than half an hour and he was nearly there.

OoOoOoO

McGee had been pressing on the cloth around the metal in Tony's stomach for the past several minutes and the bleeding hadn't stopped at all. It wasn't a lot; McGee knew that if the metal came out it would bleed a lot more and in this situation for Tony to have the metal in his stomach was probably a good thing. At this point it was probably keeping him alive. Although, it wouldn't do much good for that much longer, McGee didn't even want to think about the level of pain it must be causing Tony.

It was at that moment that both McGee and Goodrich noticed headlights coming up the road that only a little over an hour ago Tony and McGee had been coming down; completely unaware of the trap waiting for them.

As soon as McGee saw the car he breathed a sigh of relief. As the NCIS company car came to a stop just behind the twisted wreckage that used to be two cars, Goodrich turned around to face McGee. With a malicious smile he said, "Gibbs is here."

To Be Continued.

Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! I would love to know what you thought of this chapter so don't be afraid to let me know what you thought. Next update should be tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…well, I own the seasons on DVD but I don't own the actual show or anything…


	7. Always Expect the Unexpected

As soon as Gibbs pulled up behind the twisted, smoldering wreckages of the two cars in the middle of the intersection he knew he was where he was supposed to go. He couldn't see much by his headlights; only the destroyed cars. Before he turned off the engine he looked around, trying to find his missing agents. What he saw, however, he didn't like.

He saw a dark, shadowy figure standing in front of who he assumed were Tony and McGee. They were both on the ground. He could tell one of them was sitting and the other was lying completely down. He knew who that was immediately. The thing that really made his gut scream at him that something was wrong was that the figure standing in front of his agents had a gun in his hands; and even from where he was sitting he could tell he wasn't shy with it. Gibbs could tell the gun didn't waver in his hands and that told him one thing; this man had experience at least holding a gun, which probably meant he had experience shooting a gun. It wasn't like Gibbs was expecting him to be gun shy anyways.

He put the car in park and turned off the ignition. He opened the door and simultaneously drew his own weapon while getting out of the car. The man hadn't even moved since Gibbs arrived, he just stood in front of Tony and McGee, his gun trained in Gibbs' direction. Gibbs slowly walked over, his own gun drawn.

"Put the gun down." Gibbs said to the man who showed no initiative to actually do what Gibbs was telling him to.

"You put your down." Goodrich retaliated; Gibbs definitely wasn't going to do what this man was telling him. He was pissed off enough that he hurt his agents and was now threatening them along with himself.

"Not gonna happen." Gibbs said; his voice dripping with the silent dare Gibbs was giving this guy to actually try something. Now that he was closer he could see that both of his agents were in fact conscious, but it looked like Tony had something sticking out of his stomach and he knew that couldn't mean anything good.

"Alright, I'm here now. Let my agents go and your sentence will be a lot shorter than it will be if you kill them." Gibbs said.

"What if I kill you?" Goodrich asked Gibbs with a malicious smile. Gibbs was about to say something back to that when the unexpected happened.

Two consecutive shots were fired. McGee and Tony looked on in horror as both Gibbs and Goodrich fell to the ground, both unmoving.

To Be Continued.

I know what you're probably thinking. This is very short and I am sorry for that. But I wanted to give you something tonight and I don't have a lot of time so this is all I could do. I am also sorry for the cliffhanger, sort of. =) Please review! Next update will be tomorrow. =)


	8. Course of Action

**-Back to when Gibbs left Abby's lab-**

As Gibbs boarded the elevator after getting the location of his injured agents he pushed the button that would lead him back up to the bull pen. His mind was running through every possible plan he could think of. It wasn't until the elevator doors pinged, signaling his arrival to his destination, that he finally had a plan.

Ziva was sitting at her desk, frantically typing the keys on her keyboard, but was out of her seat and standing in front of him with more speed than he ever remembered her going.

"Did you find them?" She asked anxiously awaiting his answer.

"Abby got a location from the cell phone McGee used to call me when I was down in her lab." Gibbs replied.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "So you have made contact with them." She stated. "Are they all right?" She asked hopeful his answer would be a favorable one, knowing it probably wouldn't be.

"McGee seemed all right, DiNozzo of course isn't." The look in her eyes when he said this made him question the relationship between the two agents. They had a Paris experience now and he knew what could happen to male and female partners in the most romantic city in the world. He chose, though, to ignore this for the moment; fully intending to bring it up when his agents lives were not at steak.

"I recognized the voice of the man responsible for all of this. He wants me to come alone but knowing him it's a trick."

"Then what do we do?" Ziva asked.

"Follow me, I have a plan."

**-Back to present time-**

Tony could honestly say he didn't see that coming. His spirits had been uplifted when Gibbs had arrived but now his stomach felt like it were full of lead; hot, burning lead.

He'd been concerned Goodrich was pointing his gun at Gibbs but he never expected Goodrich to shoot him.

"Boss!" Both McGee and Tony yelled from their spot on the ground. Neither man could believe they had possibly just witnessed their boss' death.

What Tony really didn't expect was when Ziva ran out from behind some bushes. She ran over to Goodrich and felt his pulse. She nodded towards the direction where Gibbs had fallen and walked over to him lending him her hand which he accepted and stood up.

Tony could only stare in pain and confusion as the two then started running towards where McGee and himself were sitting.

Just as they kneeled down next to him his vision started to blur; grey and white dots peppered a boarder around his vision. He felt dangerously nauseous all of a sudden and before he knew it, the darkness claimed him for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

**-Back to Ziva behind the bushes right before the shootings-**

The plan was simple- she would follow behind Gibbs in a separate car with her lights off. She was to park her car down the road from where Tony and McGee were and then go on from there on foot. She was to hide out of view from the criminal until she needed to intervene and then she was to do what was necessary. It was all basic training she had received from Mossad and she remembered it with perfect clarity even though it had been years since she had directly worked with Mossad under her father.

Ziva did just as she was supposed to; she kept up with Gibbs with ease. She parked half a mile down the road before abandoning her car and running the rest of the way to the scene. She crept up behind where Gibbs was standing, directly facing the criminal but completely hidden from his view.

Ziva silently watched the exchange, the whole time keeping her gun trained on the rasa'. She almost did a double-take, she hadn't thought to herself in Hebrew in a long time. She quickly focused on the scene in front of her once again.

All of her Mossad training had made her an expert on reading people's body language; especially when they were about to shoot. As soon as Goodrich showed all the physical signs of shooting his weapon Ziva did the same. Just as his weapon fired so did hers. Her bullet hit its mark-right in the heart, an instant kill shot.

Ziva panicked for a moment when she saw Gibbs go down. She knew what the plan was but it still made her nervous so she ran over towards her boss and the perpetrator she had just killed. She knew he was dead but she still had to check. As soon as she was standing next to the man she immediately kicked his gun out of his hands, far enough away so even if he weren't dead he wouldn't be able to get at his weapon.

"Are you all right?" Ziva asked Gibbs as she leaned over and checked the dead man for a pulse.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Gibbs responded and took her offered hand. The bullet never actually pierced his body but getting shot even with a bullet proof vest still hurt.

As soon as he was standing and steady on his feet they both took off towards their injured friends. As soon as they kneeled down next to Tony they knew he was very close to dying. He only stared at Gibbs in disbelief before his eyes clouded over and his head fell to the side. He was still conscious but it was blatantly clear he was struggling just to stay alive.

**-Gibbs POV-**

Tony was fading fast; he was so relieved the ambulance was on stand-by further down the road. He knew it was going to be needed immediately so as part of the plan he called an ambulance to follow Ziva and stop where she did. It also had its lights off as to not tip off Goodrich of their attendance.

Tony's eyes were clouded and his head fell to the side. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing was becoming labored; when Gibbs pressed two fingers to the side of his neck his pulse was slow and irregular.

"Tony, can ya hear me?" Tony's eyes moved so he was looking directly at Gibbs; his countenance showing his utter lack of comprehension to what had recently transpired. He knew he saw Gibbs get shot; he'd seen it with his own two eyes. Yet here he was, completely unharmed.

"I'm fine, DiNozzo." Gibbs said trying to reassure the grievously injured SFA. "I was wearing a bullet proof vest, knew he'd try to pull a stunt like that."

A small smile touched Tony's pained expression before his breathing picked up and his eyes screwed shut.

"Stay with me, Tony. You have to stay will me." Gibbs begged his fading friend as he took over for McGee applying pressure around the metal in Tony's stomach; Tony groaned in pain but otherwise remained silent.

"Ziva?" Tony finally asked after finding his voice. Ziva kneeled down on the opposite side of Tony as Gibbs. She had been calling the ambulance; ETA was only a couple of minutes.

"I am here, Tony." Ziva soothed, brushing the sweaty hair from his forehead. She pulled her hand away quickly, shocked at how hot his forehead felt.

"Gibbs, he is burning up." Gibbs merely nodded in understanding. It wasn't until now that Gibbs realized the younger man was shivering under his hands. He could feel the shudders coursing through the man and he knew what was happening.

"He's going into shock, where is that damn ambulance?" Gibbs said looking around the area for the flashing lights and sirens signaling their arrival.

"Should be any minute." Ziva said, Tony groaned again and she quickly leaned close to his ear and started whispering to him quietly.

Gibbs was taking off his suit jacket to cover Tony with when he finally heard the sound they had been waiting for.

"Thank God," McGee said beside them, "The ambulance is here."

**-To Be Continued-**

Please review!


	9. What Are Brothers For?

**-McGee's POV-**

As soon as the ambulance arrived Tim let out the breath he had been holding for so long he couldn't even remember when he started holding it. Tony was hurt so badly and he felt so helpless sitting on the side lines as he fought for his life and he could do nothing to help him. He didn't know what else to do so he said what he knew they were all thinking.

"Thank God," he said, all eyes were now on him; including Tony's. "The ambulance is here."

"Ya hear that, Tony. Ambulance is here, just hold on." Tony weakly nodded his head, McGee wasn't even sure if he could speak any more. Tony groaned when Gibbs added pressure to his wound.

In an instant there were paramedics everywhere it seemed, two of them swarming around Tony while a third kneeled down next to McGee. The paramedic was young, McGee noted, younger than him at least, he was saying something; asking McGee something, but he wasn't listening. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Tony.

"Sir, are you the other injured agent?" The paramedic asked again. McGee didn't say anything.

"Yes, he is." Gibbs answered for him. "He was also in the crash." The paramedic nodded toward Gibbs before turning to face McGee again.

"Where does it hurt?" The paramedic asked.

"My leg, I think it's broken." McGee said, not really paying attention. _Internal bleeding…probable ruptured spleen…BP's falling, 90 over 43…we need to go now…_

These were the words McGee could hear from his spot on the ground. He didn't know how this had happened. One minute Tony was annoying the hell out of him with his endless movie references and the next he is dying by the side of the road. McGee's heart sank at the realization; Tony was dying.

Once Tony was secured for transport he was brought to the waiting ambulance doors. McGee was led to the ambulance as well.

McGee was scared though as they were settled in, Tony looked worse in the harsh light of the ambulance than McGee thought. He was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts with a big piece of metal sticking out of his stomach which honestly made McGee want to gag.

There was an oxygen mask over Tony's face and he was breathing so hard it was fogging inside of the mask whenever he took a ragged breath. Tony was still conscious but obviously hurting. His eyes were glassy and shining with pain. McGee felt his heart twinge at the sight of this man who was just like a brother to him suffering.

McGee didn't listen as the paramedics worked over Tony, trying to keep him stabilized until they arrived at the hospital; truth be told, he didn't want to listen to all of the terrifying medical jargon.

He was only starring at his friend. That was all he could do, try to provide some comfort to his ailing friend.

He reached out his hand and grabbed Tony's cold one. Tony's eyes slid towards McGee and he could see the silent thank you within the dark green orbs.

McGee could see Tony trying to say something from underneath the mask so he asked the paramedics if he could move it for a moment. When they said yes as long as it doesn't stay off for too long McGee helped Tony move the mask to the side.

"D…Don't want to di…die, P…Probie." Tony said in a small, struggling voice. It was obviously becoming a challenge for the older man to speak so McGee replaced the mask.

"You're not going to die, Gibbs didn't give you permission." McGee said trying to hide the fear in his voice. Tony managed to remove it himself this time.

"No…Not always up to h…him." Tony said, breathlessly. McGee didn't know what to say.

"You're going to be fine, just hold on." McGee pleaded replacing the mask once again on his friend's face. Tony's breathing started to pick up and his eyes closed him concentration. It took McGee a few moments to realize he was trying not to lose consciousness. He heard a mumble and once again moved the mask out of the way, terrified when Tony's lips started taking on a bluish color.

"T…Th'nks." He mumbled again.

"For what?" McGee asked.

"Be…Being such a g…good fri…friend, P…Probie. Al…Always be…being there." Tony's eyes were clouding over and his breathing was hitched in small gasps. McGee felt tears start to swell in his eyes and blinked hard several times to keep them from spilling over. He replaced the mask.

"What are brothers for?" McGee said to the dying man in front of him whom he really did consider his brother.

Tony lifted his arm so his elbow was bent and his arm was perpendicular to the stretcher. McGee matched the movement, holding onto Tony's hand, hoping to anchor his friend and give him something to hold onto in his life or death struggle.

The ambulance stopped and the doors were opened. As they wheeled Tony out McGee saw the faint smile, smoothing out some of the lines of pain, and the single tear that escaped Tony's closed eyes. McGee felt a tear of his own slid down his cheek; he wiped it away as a wheelchair was brought over and he was helped into it. As soon as he was seated they followed Tony's stretcher into the Emergency Room, and McGee just knew his best friend was going to be all right.

To Be Continued.

One more chapter to go! This story has been fighting me since day one and I am secretly relieved it is almost done. Thank you so much to the ones who stuck with this story and supported me with their kind words and inspiration. I honestly wouldn't have been able to get this far, with an end in sight, if it wasn't for you guys!

Note: This was not in any way slash it was just two best friends being there for each other. They got kind of mushy because they had been through a lot together and one of them was seriously injured and dying. I just wanted to clear that up in case there was any confusion.

Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and I never will! =(


	10. All In The Family

Waiting rooms sucked, it was that simple.

The only people to ever be in them were people in danger of losing someone close to them, someone they cared about. The walls were always plain, white, and depressing; there was always the distinct smell of disinfectant, that sterile smell that could only be associated with hospitals.

As the time ticked by, McGee's moment of hope that Tony would be all right was fading. Every time the hands on the clock ticked by the minutes and hours McGee found he was losing hope.

No. He couldn't think like that. Tony would be all right, he was always all right.

It hadn't taken that much time for McGee himself to get the all clear. His leg was fractured but not completely broken so they didn't even have to set it. He had a concussion but it was only a mild one so they didn't admit him. All in all, he had been very lucky. He had pretty much walked away without a scratch unlike Tony who was currently having lifesaving surgery.

Gibbs and Ziva were restless. They paced the small waiting room, passing each other as they went back and forth. McGee wished he could join them in their vigorous vigil of the door but he was wheel chair for the next six weeks so all he could do was sit there and worry silently, thinking about the man who had been like a brother to him, an annoying older brother who plays pranks on him and humiliated him whenever he could, but a brother nonetheless.

Ziva's mind was racing as she paced the floor of the waiting room. She could not believe this had happened. Everything was fine, Tony was fine; he just had to be. She had felt physically ill when she had seen the extent of Tony's injuries; especially the metal in his stomach from the explosion, McGee had already explained to them how Tony received that injury. She had been injured on the job; they all had, but never like this.

Gibbs wanted to punch something, or someone, but the only person he could punch that would actually make him feel better was dead, killed by Ziva. He still wanted to hit something; he was seriously starting to contemplate the wall. He would never admit it to anyone but Tony was like a son to him. His whole team was his family but more specifically Tony had become the most like his own family. Losing DiNozzo would be like losing Shannon and Kelly all over again and he didn't think he could handle that again. Actually he knew he couldn't handle that again; DiNozzo better make it out of surgery…alive.

All agents were lost in their own silent worlds of worry and pain when the doctor finally entered the room. She was a young doctor, probably no more than thirty but the thing that stood out to the three agents was the blood spattered on her light bluish green scrubs. They didn't need to be told whose blood it was.

"Are you all here for Anthony DiNozzo?" She asked looking at the disheveled group.

Gibbs walked up to her, Ziva not far behind and McGee trying to maneuver the wheel chair in the small space. They should really make these rooms bigger, McGee thought to himself as his struggled continued.

"Yes, we are." Gibbs asked. "How is he?" He asked impatiently.

"He survived the surgery." She informed them, noting the relief in their eyes for the simple fact that their friend and coworker was simply still breathing and maintaining a heartbeat. "His injuries were extensive and he still has a long road ahead of him but I am cautiously optimistic that he should make a full recovery in time."

Gibbs simply nodded asking, "What is the extent of his injuries?"

"Oh yes, as you all know, when he came in he had a piece of metal impaled in his side, we were able to remove it and it hit nothing vital. He did however lose a lot of blood from that injury, which we are currently replenishing intravenously. He also had some internal bleeding, mostly likely caused by the force of him hitting his abdomen on the steering wheel during the crash. The damage was a tear in his spleen, we were able to repair it but it may cause some problems for him in the future." Gibbs had to stop her there.

"What do you mean problems?" He asked, giving her a watered down version of his infamous Gibbs glare.

"I mean his spleen may become enlarged which could be benign if that happens but also could mean we would have to remove his spleen at a later date. Remember, this is only a possibility now but may never happen." She added when she saw some of the concern return to the older man's eyes.

"He also has a minor concussion which should resolve itself within the next couple of days." She finished when she heard the younger man in the wheel chair begin to speak.

"Why did he have a seizure?" The wheel chair bound man asked quietly.

"Sometimes severe blunt force trauma to the abdomen can cause shock, which can cause seizures in some patients. It's fairly uncommon but is still possible. Although it may look rather unnerving there really is no cause for concern anymore now that the shock has been treated properly." That seemed to put the injured man at ease a little so she nodded and said, "Do you have any more questions?" She asked, "Oh, my name is Dr. Morrison."

"Gibbs." The older man replied holding out his hand which she took. His grip was strong but so was hers and when they let go Gibbs couldn't help but think this young doctor looked an awful lot like what he imagined Kelly would look like if she had been alive.

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes you can but only one at a time for right now, he's in the ICU until further noticed and their pretty strict about the rules up there." Gibbs was about to follow her when he turned back at McGee.

"You should go, McGee." McGee nodded once and, as quickly as he could, followed Dr. Morrison. Once they arrived at Tony's room Dr. Morrison stopped and allowed McGee to enter the room alone.

As soon as he went into the room he noticed how impossibly still Tony was. It wasn't normal, Tony should be doing what he was always which included making jokes and never staying still. He rolled right to the edge of the bed and took in Tony's pale complexion. There were wires and IVs connected to so many places on Tony's body that he couldn't believe the man in front of him was expected to make a full recovery. There was also a nasal cannula snaking under Tony's nose.

He just sat there. Waiting for Tony to wake up, thinking about what Tony had said to him in the ambulance. After what felt like an eternity, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see who was there with him, finding Gibbs standing behind him.

"He just looks like he's sleeping." McGee said, staring at the pale face of his friend.

"Well, yeah, McGee. That's probably because he is." Gibbs answered lightly.

"That's not what I mean." McGee said in barely a whisper.

"I know." Gibbs replied. "What happened out there, McGee?"

"I don't really know," McGee started. "We were driving back from the crime scene when we were t-boned on Tony's side. The other car hit his door, Gibbs. I must have hit my head because the next thing I remember is Tony trying to wake me up. "McGee paused and Gibbs waited for him to continue.

"He said he didn't know if he was fine at first, then tried to cover it up by insisting he was. I don't know what happened, it happened so quickly. He was in so much pain all of a sudden, maybe he had been the whole time, I honestly don't know." Gibbs wasn't surprised at all to hear that Tony had tried to hide his injuries. He just wished his senior field agent didn't have so many injuries to hide all the time.

"I knew he was really in trouble when he passed out. I tried to get him out of the car through his door but it was too badly smashed. I got him out through the passenger door. When he woke up he saw the bomb strapped to the bottom of the car. He was practically dragging me along the whole way; I don't know how he managed to do that." Gibbs knew, he knew as senior field agent Tony always felt like it was his job to keep the team safe, especially McGee. It was the same way he got when his team was in trouble.

"When the bomb went off, we got knocked off our feet. When I woke up again, I found him with the pipe in his stomach. That's when he had the seizure." Gibbs needed to know more, but McGee's voice kept getting quieter and quieter until Gibbs had to strain to hear the junior agent.

McGee was going to continue when he saw Tony's fingers twitch. "Gibbs, I think he's waking up." McGee pointed out.

It didn't take long before Tony's eyes blinked open. He closed them again with a groan. Gibbs was at his side in a second.

"DiNozzo, ya with us?" Tony groaned again but opened his eyes once again.

"I'm with ya, boss." Gibbs nodded approvingly and stepped back. McGee leaned forward as Tony turned his head towards him.

"Probie," Tony started, "Thanks." McGee was confused at that. He didn't' know why Tony would be thanking him.

"Why?" McGee asked, honestly not knowing.

"Keeping me alive out there," Tony said simply.

"I didn't do anything, Tony; you were the one who kept us alive."

"In the ambulance," Tony continued. "Not sure if I could have held on if you hadn't been there." That touched McGee deeply. He had always known they were friends but this experience had really helped their brotherly bond.

Gibbs was touched by his agents' friendship as well. He knew they were going to be ok, they would also always have each other; they would all have each other. Gibbs started to walk out of the room when he turned around.

"And don't either of you even think about doing that to me again, or you'll both be on desk duty for the rest of your careers." The look on both of his agent's faces was priceless. Gibbs exited the room with a smile and feeling that everything was going to be all right.

At least, for now.

THE END!

Yay, it's finished. I'm kind of sad it is but relieved at the same time. Now that this story is finished I will continue my other story Something Worth Fighting For. Please vote on my profile page on which story you would like me to start after that story is finished. The description of each story is in my profile, so please let me know! Thank you for sticking with this story till the very end. I know it's been a long and rather annoying ride but I thank you all for sticking with it nonetheless.

Please review!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own NCIS or its characters. I just really enjoy borrowing them!


End file.
